Magical Final Fantasy Tactics
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU Hermione Granger as Ramza and Draco Malfoy as Delita. Hermione is the only daughter of noble Granger in the Lion War, her friend Draco joined the emeny. Hermione journeyed out to save the princess only to encounter her old friend.


Magical Final Fantasy Tactics

Prologue

A warrior took a sword in his hand, clasping a gem to his heart. Engraving vanishing memories into the sword, he placed finely honed skills into the stone. Spoken from the sword, handed down from the sword. Now the story can be told.

I am Alazlam, a scholar of ancient Ivalice history… Have you ever heard of the "Lion War"? It divided Ivalice in two over who would be the successor to the throne. It ended with the appearance of a young hero named Draco Malfoy. Everyone living here knows this hero's tale… But we also know that what we see with our eyes alone…isn't necessarily the truth. Here's a young woman. She is the youngest daughter of the noble Granger…pillars of knighthood. There's no record of her playing an active part in history, but… According to the "Duray Report" released last year (concealed for many years by the church), this unknown woman is the true hero… The church claims she was a blasphemer and anarchist—the root of all evil… But is this the "truth"? Won't you join me on a journey for the "truth"?

Orbonne Monastery

"God, please help us sinful children of Ivalice." Princess Parvati Patil prayed silently, watching her was a female knight and priest. The female knight said, "Princess Parvati, let's go." She said, "Just a moment, Padma…" Knight Padma Patil said, "The guards have already arrived." The priest said, "Princess, don't give Padma trouble. Please hurry…"

Three knights entered, one was a man with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, another one was also a man with short, sleek white and blue eyes, and last one was a girl with long, wavy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. The short white haired man wore black armor, while another man and girl wore Squire clothes. "What's going on?" the black armored knight asked. "It's been nearly an hour!"

Padma said, "Don't be rude to the Princess, Igor." They knelled, Knight Igor Karkaroff asked, "Is this going to be alright, Padma? This is an urgent issue for us." "So there are rude knaves even among the Hokuten?" Padma asked, Igor said, "I'm being more than kind to the guard captains here. Besides, we're mercenaries hired by the Hokuten. I'm not obliged to show respect for you." "What?" Padma said in shock. "How dare you!" Princess Parvati said, "Enough. Let's go." She stood up and turned to the priest. He said, "Go with God." "You too, Dean," she said. A noise resounded at the door, a wound female knight barged in, and Priest Dean Thomas rushed to her side. "Lady Padma!" she shouted. "The enemy!"

Thomas said in surprise, "Prince Goltana's men?" Padma rushed outside, Igor said, "What one must do to make money. What, Hermione? You have a problem, too?" He turned to Knight Hermione Granger, she said, "…I'm not longer a Knight. Just a mercenary like you." Igor said, "…That's right. Well then. Let's go!" The three knights left, leaving Princess Parvati and Priest Thomas. "Oh God…" she said.

Outside the Monastery, knights from the signs Aquarius to Pisces stood ready with Padma, on the other side were Goltana Knights, Padma shouted in realization, "The crest of the Black Lion? What's wrong with Prince Goltana? He's such an idiot! Does he want to start a war?" One Goltana Knight shouted, "Knave! There's no point in resisting! Give us the Princess, or that beautiful face of yours will be scarred forever!"

Then Igor, Hermione, and the knight entered, Igor said, "Fool! Only idiots attack head on!" Padma turned to face him, she said, "Leave this to us!" Igor said, "We can't make money that way! Sirius, Hermione! Follow me!" Knight Sirius Black and Hermione nodded.

The battle ensured, Igor shouted, "Kill them all! Don't leave any survivors!" Padma shouted to him, "Nonsense! That's no need to kill them! That's just what Goltana wants us to do! Just let them go!" "That's impossible!" Igor shouted to her.

Sparring the battle, once the enemies were defeated, they heard from behind the monastery Princess Parvati shout, "Let go of me!" Padma said, for letting someone take her twin sister, "Damn!"

Behind the monastery were Princess Parvati and a gold armored knight with platinum hair and light gray eyes. "Come here!" he said. "Be quiet!" "Why should I listen to you?" she said, he said, "What an annoyed Princess." He slapped her, and then threw her over his shoulder, and onto the back of a Chocobo, which he mounted. Padma rushed to behind the monastery, she shouted to the knight, "Wait!" "Tough…" he said. "Don't blame us. Blame yourself or God."

He rode off on his Chocobo with unconscious Princess Parvati, Padma whispered, "Oh, God…" Hermione was nearby, she noticed the knight, she said, "…Draco? You're alive, Draco? But, why are you in Goltana's troops? Why…?"

Draco's name appears for the first time a year before the Lion War broke out. Many soldiers who returned from the war, had no jobs, little money, and even less loyalty to the crown. Many became thieves and rebels plotting rebellion against the royal family. At that time robbery and murder were commonplace in Ivalice. Many heroes and wizards came out of there. And Gariland was no exception either. 


End file.
